Total drama island Blaze edition
by GwenandYang64
Summary: I going to publish this in Winter or End of the month beacuse I'm a bit busy so here the Trailer Note Thier is one part that rated M
1. Trailer

Blaze and Friend 2 trailer

_Blaze is going to a new demention where Danger is lurk in every corner_

_( Show Blaze hiding in a Locker when MS Kisskillya walk near it and look in a peep hole)_

_Where Heartless form from every corner_

_( Blaze and the other look up and saw dragon chasing them )_

_Where Danger lurk from every "Every Corner we know this already" Yang interrupt_

_( Blaze, Yang, and Rocko all ran from the Water Rath)_

_And Might Watching his every move_

_( Might watching Ned Blaze and Yang in an airvent)_

_From the creator of Blaze and Friend Come brand New adventures _

_( Blaze Yang, Tony, and Kat screaming when the plane stirring wheel is broken)_

_Brand New people_

_( Yang Saw Gwen ran away when Heather Was reading her diary)_

_Old friends_

_( Garfield and Stitch was fighting over a Piece of sandwich. Yang was being chase while laugh by an angrily Shareena)_

_old Enemies_

_( A trick master grab Duncan and throw him across the moutian Might and Blaze were fighting in the The Girl Cabin)_

_And (Read what Stitch says) Cousin ( Show some experiment pod falling to the island)_

_Some are helpful ( Show Frenchfry (062) Serving Pizza to Owen and the other_

_Some.. ( Show and experiment pod forming in the Screaming Gopher Cabins and came Holio (606) and walking near the entress) are evil ( Holio open his mouth and made a black hole)_

_If you like the drama then ( Gwen Saw Heather and Trent kissing she drop the card and ran away crying)_

_What would happen if Stitch cousin were their ( Babyfier use it rattle to turn Bridgette to a baby)_

_What will Might do with them ( Might catch Pix And Stitch)_

_Find out in Total... drama... Island.. Blaze edition!_

_Coming This winter_


	2. Prologue

I Don't own anything Except Might and Blaze

* * *

><p>It was a dark but clear night in the sky, an owl was heard. the DreamWork intro came up, when It came to the end a aircraft was at the background there was someone in the aircraft screaming going in loop and fly straight to the "M" of Dream Works.<p>

Inside the aircraft was a young boy wearing a yellow suite grabbing the steering wheel from a hairless cat (That look like a Sphinx cat) was also grabbing the wheel their were fighting for it while a black dog with red little line, bump on it back it like a Houndoom but doesn't have horns, he was puking in a bucket, beside him was a blue bunny wearing a white T-shirt who was tumbling out of his seat to the front of the window where the young boy and the hairless cat were fighting the houndoom took his head out of the bucket and said

" Can you guys stop fighting for second before someone break the.." He stop when he heard a crack his eye widen when he saw Kat ( Hairless Cat) and Tony ( Young boy) have their hand ( and claw) on the broken steering, Yang ( Blue bunny) got his face off the window and look out the window " Aw, pellits" was a he could saw when the aircraft dropping from the sky towards an island they all scream.

* * *

><p><strong>in Wanawaka island<strong>

Back in the island 2 young teenager were looking at the star one was a boy having black hair and blue and the other was a girl wearing a black top with green sleeves, she had black and dark blue hair dye. "Still awake?" Trent asked to Gwen "Yeah" she respond " It weird... but I think I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore, does that make scent?"

" I really have no idea" Trent said tired " Where the little dipper again"

Gwen pointed at the sky "See the big dipper, follow the handel to the right star the the pulse star, and it right their."

"Cool" He notice a shoot star flying across the sky "Hey look a shooting star" He said as he pointed to the star from the sky,they both close our eye the shooting star went straight down to the beach making a big explosion that awaking everyone up. " What was that" Heather said in frighten Chris on the other hand didn't notice the explosion because he was in the bathroom " What I miss" He said

"Ow nothing" the book worm yawn " Just a big explosion in front of the-"

"Don't care" Chris said as he picked up a grey sheep with striped ear and plugged his ears as did Gwen, Trent Heather, and Duncan. the sheep baa which make every won ( excepte Chris, Gwen, Trent, Heather and Duncan) fall asleep.

* * *

><p>sorry it so short but I really busy right now please nice review<p>

Can you guy send me any experement from Lilo and Stitch for each episode

Experement use: Episode 5 "Not Quite Famous" Baby-Fier ( 151)

Episode 8 "Up The Creek" Sinker ( 602)

Episode 9 "Paintball Deer Hunter" Deforestator ( 515)


	3. Stranded

**I Don't own anything Except Might and Blaze and Airi**

**Note: I'm Doing Cody Stitch Gwen Bridgette Blaze, Airi, Yang, and Tony and I'm changing Shareena to Airi**

* * *

><p>Blaze Pov<p>

All I heard was silent I thought I was dead until I felt water in my nose my I open my eye and look around I was stranded on a island, I cough up fish who slapped me with his tail and went back in the water I tried to stand but my feet were wobbly, It was silent until I heard a Familiar voice saying my name I look around again but I couldn't see where the voice was coming from until It called my name again I look up and saw Yang hanging on a tree by his underwear I though that was really painful getting a wedgie

"Are you Okay Yang" I shouted

" Yes But I'm getting an automatic wedgie" Yang groaned. I look down and found a coconut I pick it up and throw it at the tree. the coconut broke the branch which made him land on me and made more coconuts fall on both of us. We both got out of the pile of coconuts.

" Have you seen Kat and Tony" I asked him

" I though they were with you" he said, then look around " Where are we"

"Were stranded" I said, this is awful, this is more than awful, it terrible! I looked at Yang who was talking to a coconut, I was about to ask, but I just ignore him and walk on the beach looking for Tony and Kat.

Gwen Pov

My Eye were heavy, it bin 3 days with no sleep. I look beside me the punk boy Duncan, he was worst than me. I was so tired , hungry ( for some real food) and have to pee.

"Alright time for a bathroom break," Chris said " any taker?"

I was about to go but I look at Duncan, like I said he looked worst than me he was holding his bladder so I sat right down Duncan notice this and said "I hold it this long sweet heart I can handle it. He was mocking me. So I put my hands on my hip " Yeah, but can you hold for 100 more chapter?" Duncan ran to the outhouse and I just sat there my eye having bag. 'Come on, you can do this, Don't fall asleep!'. I look at Chris he was more board than me, until the camera man whisper to his ear, he nod and said " And our winner for the awake-a-thon is?.." **THUD!, **I fell asleep I didn't hear who won but I didn't care,

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it so short I've bin busy <strong>

**So here the Experiment for each episode **

**Episode 3: Drowsy **

**Episode 4: Pix**

**Episode 5: Baby- fier **

**Episode 6: Slushy (DJhero523)**

**Episode 7: Spooky **

**Episode 8: Sinker**

**Episode 9: Deforestator**

**Episode 10:**

**Episode 11: Fibber **(DJhero523)****

****Episode 12: Holio****

****Episode 13: ****

****Episode 14:****

****Episode 15:****

****Episode 16:****

****Episode 17:****

****Episode 18:****

****Episode 19: Phantasmo ****

****Episode 20: none****

****Episode 21:****

****Episode 22: none****

****Episode 23: Cloud experiment ( I don't know what it name is)****

****Episode 24: Sprout****

****Episode 25:****

****Please Good reviews****


End file.
